My ex and I
by Karinka-ten
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are young parents trying to find something that has been lost between them in a long time.
1. Chapter 1

My ex and I

Chapter 1

Stories of yesterday

'He knows better, and so do I.'

The raindrops slid down the window pane. Sakura looked outside the window her eyes particularly fixed on the palm tree in front of her house. The wind recklessly tossed it from one side to another; she wondered if it would be able to keep rooted in the ground. She tried not to ponder on the situation that had presented itself that evening. The coffee in the mug she clasped between her hands was getting cold. 'One night…' she muttered before her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of feet pattering on the wooden floor. As Sakura slowly averted her gaze to where the sound was coming from, Asuna jumped on the empty space of the couch besides her thus causing her to spill her coffee all over her white turtle neck.

"Asuna." She complained her eyebrows pulling up "how many times have I told you not to run around and not to jump on the couch?"

The little green eyed girl put her index finger over her lips and tried to count in her mind how many times it had been. "Uh, I can't remember." She told her mother. She placed her tiny hands on her mother thigh while Sakura placed the mug on a coffee table nearby "you're all wet." She commented "I'm sorry."

Sakura slowly stood up "And where has your father disappeared off to, I thought he said he was going to quickly clean up." Sakura had to look for clothes he had left behind when he moved out. It was half an hour ago when he appeared on her doorstep, drenched and looking rather distressed. His face was pale, and he looked like he had been crying. When she asked him what was wrong, he was silent. She hugged him but still, he refused to utter a word.

Asuna raised her shoulders, she withdrew the remote that was in between the green cushions and before she could press the on button, her mother folded her hands over her chest. Her (Sakura) eyebrow strategically rose. Asuna sighed "fine, I'll go brush my teeth and go to bed." She jumped off the couch muttering "all my friends get to watch TV at night."

Sakura smiled. She crouched at her level and opened her arms "come here." She said softly.

She hugged Asuna then kissed her forehead "I won't be able to tuck you in bed tonight. I have to talk to your father."

"He's sad, isn't he?" she asked in a low tone.

Sakura nodded. "I think so."

"Is he going to sleep over…please Mommy can he?"

Sakura scratched the tip of her head; she had to think this through. First of all where would he sleep, the house only had two bedrooms, on the couch perhaps. She hated this, every time Syaoran spent the night something happened. Sometimes they fight, other times they end up making love and one time she had to nurse him back to health, he spent 4 days in her bed being the big baby he was. It was only a cold but he acted like he was dying.

Nonetheless, he was her ex boyfriend. They shared many things together and she couldn't get rid of him if she wanted. After all, they had a four year old daughter. He got her pregnant when they were sixteen. The news affected her relationship with her father and her brother only found another reason to dislike the 'brat' as he would put it. Sakura had long made up her mind that she was going to keep the baby 3 months after she told them the news.

Everything changed so much in the stretch of a year; she had to force herself to grow up quickly. She had to repeat a grade in which she did not have the enthusiasm to make any friends, she had to get a job for the sake of Asuna and at the end of it all her final marks were not good enough to get her a scholarship for College. It had been the worst yet best four years of her life. While she was carrying Asuna, Syaoran asked her to marry him. She refused; she did not want to get married only because she was pregnant. He asked her several more times with no avail. She loved him, with all that was within her but the timing was never right.

She took Asuna's hand and they walked to Asuna's room. "Can I say goodnight to daddy." Asuna said half heartedly. Sakura nodded.

Syaoran on the other hand had it much easier, he graduated on time and even though his final grades were affected due to all the time he spent taking care of Asuna, his grandfather paid him into a good college where he was studying Financial Management. His family has only seen Asuna once and they refused to contribute with the funds needed to raise her.

"She did this on purpose." Sakura could remember clearly the things his mother said to her. At the time, she was 6 months pregnant. "Why doesn't she want to give it away? Why didn't she abort it? She's just a trouble maker."

With all the negativity and tension between the couple, it was only an ideal thought that their relationship would last. 1 year and a half earlier, she broke up with him.

Asuna walked into the bathroom, she took his hand and pressed her cheek against the back of his hand. He only noticed her presence when he felt her soft tiny hands gently wrapped around his fingers. "Daddy, you'll be fine." She told him, he always told her the same thing whenever she was sad or hurt.

He slowly turned his head and looked down. When she looked up at him, he managed to remove the anxiety on his face and smile. Her eyes looked like they were glowing; she looked the same way Sakura did when she was four. Syaoran first met Sakura at that age, they were neighbors up to the time they were fourteen.

He placed his hand over her tiny head. She pulled away quickly "I have to get to bed." She said playfully "by myself." It was an achievement; it meant that she was growing up.

Asuna walked past Sakura. "Good night." Sakura told her.

Asuna suddenly stopped in her tracks then she said "Don't fight, please."

Sakura was silent, and Syaoran turned off the tap. Asuna disappeared before any of them could say anything.

Sakura quietly leaned on frame across the ajar door. She didn't know where to place her hands at first; she folded them over her chest. In her mind, she wanted to approach this situation in the best way possible.

"What's wrong?" She asked him softly her head now facing the tan tiles on the floor. He turned around, he leaned against the sink, and tears were still in his eyes. He swallowed hard "My mother's dead, she died in a car accident yesterday morning."

Sakura gasped putting her hand over her mouth, why was she only hearing this now? "I'm sorry." She stuttered. She did not know what to do; she had never known anyone who lost someone close to them. In her heart she felt sorry for Syaoran, no matter how cruel the woman was, she was still his mother, but for some reason Sakura could not find the strength to feel pity for this woman who died a tragic death. She was disgusted with herself, how could she allow her hate for this woman to get in the way of what was truly important here?

She took a few steps and hugged Syaoran. She had never held him so close; she could feel his heart beat through her chest as his torso crushed her delicate breast. It was not very comfortable but she had to ignore the slight pain this was giving her.

"Syaoran…why didn't you tell me…did you just find out?"

"My sister called me an hour after it happened, I could not believe it so I tried to ignore it and carry on like nothing is wrong…but today while I was in my car I got the sudden urge to walk and for some reason I ended up here, when you opened the door, it finally struck me."

Sakura patted his back and he circled his hands around her slender frame.

"I'm sorry…you are the only person I can talk to." He muttered, she had also been the only person who had ever seen him cry.

Sakura remembered that her turtle neck was wet but tried her hardest to ignore this distracting thought.

They were in that position for five minutes, Sakura managed to relax and allow him to find comfort in her.

He let her go; now his eyes dry "The funeral will be the day after tomorrow, Friday." He said "It would mean a lot to me if you came."

Sakura looked in his eyes and automatically nodded. How she wished she had said no and come up with an excuse on time. It was killing her, the idea of having to meet the Li family, all 7 of them ready to rip her up to pieces.

They walked to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Uh..yeah."

"Sorry, there are only leftovers."

"That's fine."

Sakura took out some leftovers from supper and placed them in the microwave; he sat across the counter and watched her vigilantly. His Sakura, the centre of his life, the reason he was made. In spite of the separation, he loved her, no less than he ever did. _'Just because I love her doesn't mean we can make it work, love has to work both ways.'_

She looked carefully at the buttons of the microwave, and then she turned it on "It's a new microwave." She told him getting an agreeing nod from him.

3 minutes of awkward silence passed, and then the microwave light went off making a beeping sound.

While she took out the food Syaoran muttered "I know you didn't like her, she mistreated you. You always thought that I was on her side but Sakura, I was always on yours."

She placed the food on the counter "It didn't seem that way." She failed to look into his face. "What I hated is how good you were to her even though she refused to help us raise our daughter. Now you're in college and I'm here…trying to tackle two jobs."

He sighed "I didn't say that to stir up an argument." He said softly "Sometimes Kura…sometimes I know you hear me but you don't listen to me. You always make yourself a victim!"

Her eyes watered from the touchy topic "Because I am the victim." She handed him a fork quickly.

"Syaoran I was sixteen, how could she tell me that and you…you wanted me to abort it, you didn't say it but I know that's what you wanted."

He took a deep breath "For heavens sake, my mother just died and we are having the same argument we've been having for the past 2 years."

She sighed "I don't know why you came to me." Her face was red and he could see the veins on her forehead.

"Yes you do." He said softly "And please lower your voice. I hate seeing you like this and I hate it that I am the reason you act this way. I'm sorry for contributing to making your life miserable, I'm sorry I insisted that we don't use protection that day and you got blamed for it, I'm sorry that you can't find a modeling agency to hire you…I'm tired of being sorry, I don't know what else to say to you. I love our daughter and I'm glad that you decided to keep her. I was young and foolish Sakura, I thought if it was gone everything will go back to the way it used to be." He had tears in his eyes "Asuna is the one thing I never knew I needed and it hurts that my mother will never see how special she is."

Sakura was quiet while they exchanged looks of hurt. He had never put it that way before; Sakura did not have a defense.

"I know you Sakura, more than anyone and you know me more than anyone else ever will."

She remained quiet.

"So we didn't have our happy ending but, it's never too late to have things the way we wanted them. I always imagined that you would be the mother of my child, so that's one thing taken care of."

"It's not that easy." She muttered.

"There is not a single memory I have in which you are not there." He smiled "the pretty girl with the short hair and pig tails, I still recall the sound of your rollerblades as they glided on the asphalt on our way to school."

Sakura leaned against the counter her fingers fixed on the edges. "Even after my rollerblades started wearing, I couldn't get rid of them, I was so attached to them.

He laughed "then I threw them away when you went to visit your grandmother."

"I cried so much, I was thirteen, I even punched you."

"The first girl to ever hit me, and I let you get away with it, I couldn't even find it in my heart to yell at you, then I asked you why you liked them so much and you said that they were the last thing your mother bought for you before she died. When she bought them they were too big for you but you wore them anyway and at that time they were so small they gave you blisters, but regardless, you wore them everywhere."

She looked at him surprised "I don't remember that part."

"I remember everything. It was the first time we ever had serious a conversation, you hugged me, not half way like you did days before that, you held me so tight I still remember the scent of your hair and the feel of your tears against my cheek."

Sakura's eyes were filled with tears, her mind refused to go back to that day. She knew that it was real and that it happened but he described the moment in more detail than she could recall.

"And that's when I knew it; I told myself that you were the girl that I was going to marry. So I can take care of you and you would spend less of your days crying the way you did that day. I would spend my life trying to make you happy because when you hurt, I hurt. As long as you are unhappy, I will never truly be happy."

She gasped, her fingers trembling. He smiled at her, pleased that she was calm and finally listening to him. He sank the fork in the boiled potato then looked up. He needed a vivid image of this moment before it fleeted.

They were quiet after that; Sakura did not know what to say to him. When he finished his meal, he washed his plate and asked "So, any new modeling jobs?" he just wanted one normal conversation with her.

She looked at him "I have a photo shoot with princess clothing, its Tomoyo's clothing line. She's not paying me much, it'smostly a favor." After everything he said, she could not stay angry at him.

"Kura, you'll make it."

Sakura was definitely a rose in a bed of weeds, she was tall and slender. Her skin was always clear and she did not gain weight from eating. Not even her pregnancy could ruin her figure. When she was young she was so skinny and tall that she often got teased. In their early teens she was even taller than him. She never considered modeling up until she was nineteen and was offered a job to replace a model that missed her flight at the agency where she used to work as an assistant.

In spite of the fact that she only had a high school level of education, they hired her because she blended in with the models and fitted the image of the agency. She modeled for the Agency for one year before it shut down.

"I hope I make it, this is not as easy as I thought it would be." She said softly. "I should get you a pillow and a blanket, I'm sorry you have to sleep on the couch."

He smiled "it's fine. I'll walk back home." For that 1 hour he had forgotten everything bad that was happening in his life.

"No…" she turned her head aside trying to hide the tint of pink that had appeared in her cheeks "Asuna wants you to stay and I can't let you…" she paused "it's dark and raining and what if they mug you. I can't let you go." Her last statement carried more weight than she had made it appear. She could not let him go, she could not let her feeling for him go.

She turned her body away "Now stay here, I'll go get the things and I better find you here when I get back." She garbled.

As she walked away he smiled. It was comforting to know that she still cared for him, even though she was being stern and a little bit bossy while showing it.

He was standing on the same spot when she returned; she had taken off her turtle neck and was in a white halter top. She walked to the couch and spread the blanket over it, she fluffed the pillow and told him "Your suit awaits you."

He sat on the couch and she unconsciously sat on the coffee table right across him. "So how are the studies?"

"Alright, the other day, our lecturer gave us a surprise quiz, he left the lecture for one minute and everyone started cheating, eventually he found one, he was so pissed, he yelled so hard his face was purple. Our class got a whole speech from the dean…"

As he spoke she watched the movement of his lips, he always had interesting stories about this place. She would have loved it, just as she did high school. But then everything happens for a reason and there was no point in brooding over something that failed and showed no promise of being a part of her life. All her friends were in college. Tomoyo told Sakura many stories as well, the party scene, the classes and the people. She used to feel a jolt in her heart but it was no longer there.

When he finished his story they both laughed.

"I like this, talking like old times."

She nodded agreeably "I'm sorry." It was the first time the words escaped her lips "It's not all your fault."

He looked at her in surprise while sitting up. His face was slightly leaning towards hers. "I'm not really nice to you." She said with a watery smile while she played with her fingers. "I'm not nice to most people."

He looked at her serious.

She raised her shoulder quickly "I don't know why? At one point it made sense but now I don't know."

"You're not that mean."

She tried to smile, she playfully hit his thigh "But I am. I'm just a bad person."

He was not convinced that she was just saying these things like she wanted him to think. She meant every word. He shifted a little and his knee caps were directly pressed against hers. She buried her face in her hand and heaved a sigh.

"Don't say that." He slowly reached for her hand pulling it away from her face.

"But…it's true. You said that yourself."

He ruffled his hair and laughed "I was angry that day, I said a lot of things I didn't mean." He wiped her tears from her eyes with his thumb "Don't cry. You're my yellow brick road, I'm nothing without you."

He pulled his hand away and like a helpless child she wiped away the rest of her tears with her fingers.

"You've always been such a cry baby." He teased her attempting to make the tears go away; if he stirs up a silly argument she would forget that she was sad.

She shook her head "Cry baby? You called me that for two years in elementary school, you were always so mean to me, picking fights and shouting at me. And you were such a jerk around your loser friends." She poked his chin and muttered "such a jerk."

"You know how nine year olds are but we still hung out."

"You used to always pinch me when we were younger!!" she pouted and repeated "such a jerk."

"Come on, give me a break."

They looked at each other and laughed. The laughter died when the voice of their daughter reached their ears "Why are you laughing so loud?" she asked rubbing her eyes. She was holding a stuffed rabbit in her hands.

"Come here." Syaoran told her. She first smiled then walked towards him. He picked her up and sat her on his lap "We were just talking about the time when we were kids, just like you."

Her eyes lit up and she looked up at him "Tell me too."

"Tell her about your goldfish, jaws." Sakura said.

He nodded then started with the story.

……….

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she found Asuna sitting on the edge of her bed and brushing her dolls hair. "Morning honey, why are you up so early?"

"Daddy woke me up, he came to say goodbye to me."

Sakura yawned and stretched her hands out. "He did."

Then she giggled "It's not early, all my favorite morning cartoons are over."

"Really?"

She nodded crawling over to the other side of the bed "I want him to stay here all the time…why won't he live with us?"

Sakura looked up at the ceiling; she always had to think hard to explain things to Asuna "You should ask him that." she said dodging the question. Asuna lay next to her "He says I should tell you he says goodbye."

Sakura smiled. She tickled Asuna then hugged her "I love you!" Asuna laughed so hard then said "Aunt Tomoyo said you should be at her studio early today morning!"

Sakura jumped out of bed "You're right? Come on, we need to wash up before she kills us."

"What about school?"

"Uh…"Sakura looked at the time "You'll go tomorrow."

Half an hour later, they were running to Sakura's yellow Beatle with egos in their hands.

"Tomoyo is going to kill me; I just hope the photographer is not there yet." She turned to look at Asuna in the backseat "Is your seat belt on."

She nodded giving Sakura a thumbs up. Sakura checked to see if it was snuggly before starting the engine.

They reached Tomoyo's studio an hour late than they had agreed upon. Tomoyo's studio was underground in her Mother's clothing store; it was nothing short of class.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Sakura barged into the room. Asuna was grasping the helm of her yellow dress.

Tomoyo shook her head "Don't worry, Eriol isn't here yet. He's the photographer." She sighed; it was obvious that she had been anxious.

"Hi Tomoyo…I mean Aunt Tomoyo." Asuna waved her hand. Sakura had told Asuna to address Tomoyo as Aunt.

"Oh, you…brought Asuna." Tomoyo hardly sounded excited "Doesn't she have school."

"She's not going." Sakura said.

"And why not?"

Sakura released a nervous giggle "I was late and her pre school is so far."

Every time Asuna was in the studio, she made noise, spilt things, her hands were always greasy and she never listened.

"Asuna, why don't you make something out of this?" Tomoyo grabbed a magenta fabric and gave it to the little girl.

"Like what?"

"A dress." Tomoyo smiled "I was four when I made my first real dress."

"Your Mom let you play with needle and scissors?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo laughed "I guess I was 6. You can use glue and those sequins over there; just sit on that corner…far far away from here okay."

She nodded excited "Okay!"

Tomoyo took Sakura's hand "We need to get you ready!"

They went behind a curtain where Tomoyo's college roommate was trying to clean up "Shugo, do me a favor, can you go in the next room. Make sure Asuna doesn't touch anything, I'll clean up."

Shugo nodded "No problem. Sakura you nearly gave her a heart attack." Shugo smiled and

Sakura smiled back. "She is overreacting."

While Tomoyo sorted out the outfits Sakura said to her "Guess who came over last night?"

"No way, Syaoran! Did you kids do the nasty again? Ohh Sakura you're dirty. You broke up 2 years ago and you still sleep together occasionally, wow, that's what I call exs with benefits I wish Travis my ex was like that, he was really good at it, life is not fair. "she moaned.

Sakura shook her head -.-! "Tomoyo it's nothing like that and besides we haven't done anything in a year now."

"Hey, you are always going on about how he's always trying to seduce you can you blame me?"

Sakura half smiled, she had a point.

"His mother passed away on Tuesday."

Tomoyo clasped her hand over her mouth "That's so sad, even though she was an eccentric Bitch." Tomoyo failed to avoid laughing "That's what you used to call her, right."

"Uh…well Syaoran was so heartbroken. We spoke about a lot of things, things he's never said to me before."

"You guys bonded?"

"We haven't spoken like that in so long; I forgot how wonderful he is to talk to. We spoke until four in the morning. Asuna joined us for awhile but she quickly fell asleep."

"So does this mean what I think it means?"

"Right now…I don't really know what it means."

…………

A/N: I guess this story is a bit similar to my paper heart, it has the same feel and I even included their daughter Asuna in it. It's still a different story. It's just something short I felt like writing. Don't worry I'll be putting up the next chapter by Monday. Ja ne.

R&R pliz. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
My ex and I  
Part-time Dad

Late in the evening, Sakura dragged herself out of her car. Everything around her was orange as the sun slowly disappeared from the sky, why didn't Tomoyo tell her that the photo shoot was going to be the whole day? She heaved a sigh checking in the back seat where Asuna was peacefully sleeping.

She smiled "Asuna, wake up!" she said softly then she reached her hand out to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Are we home?"

Sakura nodded "Ill make us something proper to eat." She put her hand over her mouth contemplating what to make for supper. The food at Tomoyo's studio was anything but healthy, chips, ice-cream and hot dogs.

Tomoyo gave her some clothes to keep, Sakura really appreciated that. Now she had to carry them in. She grabbed the gift bags and the two strolled to the front door. They both stopped and looked up from tired eyes.

"Hi." Syaoran was sitting on a step.

Sakura's eyebrows shot up "What are you doing here." Sakura spoke softly.

"I bought you Chinese." He smiled from ear to ear.

"I don't like Chinese." Asuna muttered tiredly.

Syaoran stood up "How could you not like Chinese when you are Chinese,"

Asuna raised her shoulders. Syaoran helped Sakura with the bags while she searched for the keys. She could not believe that he was there standing outside her house. '_he's never done anything like this.'_

She opened the door, she put down her bags and they sat around the table in the kitchen. He took out the food "Here you go Asuna."

She frowned looking at the table "Daddy, I don't like it."

"I'll make you something else." Sakura stood up

"Can I go play in my room?"

Sakura nodded "Sure."

While she ran off Syaoran stood up and walked toward Sakura "Since when has she started hating Chinese."

"Since forever."

He felt like he had been missing out on her. It was not his fault, he was a student trying to make it through one more year. He wished he had more time with her.

"She's also allergic to shellfish." Sakura took out a pot.

"Oh...I guess, I've missed out on a couple of things." He only had custody of her on weekends and most of the time he took her out and put her to bed.

Sakura took out a packet of noodles, while it cooked they sat by the table. Sakura was drinking a glass of water while he had a cola. "So why are you here?"

"What? Am I not invited?" he said casually.

"I thought you'd be getting ready for the funeral tomorrow."

"I was with my family the whole day, I even had to get relatives from the airport. Now I just want to be here." He watched her, her eyes seemed to be gazing right through him. Then he smirked. "I can't stay for long though?"

She nodded with a smile "Is it important that Asuna be there, she won't even know what's going on?"

"I'll tell her."

"I just think," she circled her finger around the rim of the grass "She didn't know her and she'll be heartbroken."

He nodded agreeably.

"I'll leave her with Tomoyo."

..............

That morning on their way to Tomoyo's house to leave Asuna, Sakura's Beatle suddenly slowed down in the middle of the road. She pulled over to the side of the road. "What's going on." Asuna asked.

Sakura peeped outside the window "It's the tire." She said.

Sakura hit her forehead "And I don't have a spare. Oh applesauce, how could this happen."

She sat still and closed her eyes. She looked in the real view mirror. "We'll just have to take the bus there," she said.

"Why don't you call daddy, he can fix anything."

Sakura unfastened her seatbelt "We can't interrupt Daddy, it's not the right time. First we'll take the bus to Tomoy's then to the cathedral, yes." She thought out loud.

She opened the door, got out and helped Asuna out. Her black pencil skirt and black heels made it almost impossible to walk. She opened the door for Asuna who quickly jumped out. She was carrying a tiny blue bag and a teddy bear in her hand. Sakura locked the door, she held Asuna's other hand and they started walking.

"Why can't I come with you?" she complained.

"Because it's for grownups." Sakura could feel Asuna's fingers slipping from her black gloves. She held tightly unto her.

"But I want to be with you."

"I won't take long I promise." Sakura walked quickly.

They made it to the bus stop in 10 minutes but it took 20 minutes before the first bus came their way. It was empty.

"Kansaki Avenge?" Sakura asked the bus driver who shook his head "Alright...I'm already late as it is. Ill just have to go straight to the cathedral with Asuna." She said out loud. The driver looked at her like she was crazy. They got in and sat in the front seat.

Her phone rang, she pulled it out and answered it "Syaoran, I know I'm late, we're on the bus."

"It's already started."

"I'll be there in 10."

They reached there in15 minutes. They snuck into the back seat but failed not to attract the attention of 1000 wandering eyes. "Why are they all wearing black?" Asuna spoke so loud she interrupted the priest. Sakura put her hand over Asuna's mouth "what did I tell you, behave." She whispered.

The service took three hours. Sakura's eyes were tearing up as she looked ahead. Asuna was fast asleep. Finally the casket left the church and they went to the burial. Just like before, Sakura and Asuna were at the back. As raindrops fell all over the grave yard, Asuna took out her pink Umbrella. She tugged unto Sakura's skirt "What's the old man saying, I can't see...mommy, you'll get wet."

Sakura looked at her "shhh". She knew Asuna would act this way. Once the burial was over, Syaoran caught them as they separated themselves from the crowd. He still had the sadness in his eyes. Sakura put her hands around him "Sorry."

"I'm glad you came." He tried to smile.

He picked up Asuna "The family is just going to have drinks and food at my Aunts place, it's not far from here."

Sakura said nothing. She dreaded this. Asuna lay her head on his shoulder and they walked to his car. Before they could get in they were stopped by a family member, Syaoran's cousin.

"I'm sorry." He said "She was proud of you."

Syaoran half smiled as though he did not believe this "Oh, this is Sakura and my daughter Asuna."

Asuna looked at the man then hid her head in her fathers shoulder "She's shy around strangers."

"It's nice to meet you."

"I know you, you were Syaoran's neighbour back then. You were always there."

Sakura nodded "Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't remember you." She said honestly.

"I don't blame you, I only remember you because Syaoran always spoke about you, his girl friend. The most beautiful girl in the world."

Sakura looked at Syaoran then at his cousin in surprise. She blushed.

At his aunts house, she sat with Asuna at a corner, she was trying to keep a low key while Syaoran spoke to his relatives. Asuna sat on her lap and laid her head on her chest. So far, none of his sisters even bothered to greet her.

"I'm bored, lets go." Asuna looked up at her.

"We have to stay."

"Why?"

"For Dad, it means a lot to him that we're here."

Sakura could feel her eyes getting very heavy.

"Mom, I need to pee." Asuna whispered in Sakura's eyes.

Sakura put her down and walked in front while Asuna walked behind.

"Is this her." Sakura heard the voice of a woman.

Sakura turned around, it was one of his sisters. She crouched to Asuna's level. "What's your name."

"Asuna Li." She said coyly now hiding behind her mother.

"She's shy." Sakura said then added "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thanks for coming. Why don't you come join us?"

Sakura smiled.

"I'm Shiefa, you probably don't know because of the large age gap between Syaoran and I. When Syaoran was four I was already in University and I liked with our Dad." she smiled "She's looks so much older than I thought she would. Syaoran talks about her all the time on the phone and he sends pictures. I live in Hong Kong, this is my first time in Japan.

After the gathering, Syaoran drove them home to get the spare tire then to the spot where the car broke down. He took off his jacket and placed it on the roof of the car.

"I hope it doesn't rain." Sakura looked up at the sky "summer rain, you can never predict them."

"True." She said agreeably.

He started to unscrew the other tire, Sakura and Asuna sat on the pavement. Asuna lay her head on her mother's lap.

"Thanks for coming." Syaoran said.

"It's no big deal. When you made your speech about her, though I could not hear all of it because I was standing in the back, I remembered your mother in a much more different way. I remembered her as the woman who used to leave the gate open so that I will have no trouble getting into your yard to play. She always made me feel welcomed but I was so scared of her."

"I remember that, you didn't even want to be left alone in the same room as her."

She did not say anything to add unto that. She stroked Asuna's hair and looked up at the stars. It was a peaceful night; she could not remember ever feeling this much at peace.

They ended the night at her house; he helped her put Asuna in bed. They slowly closed the door and slowly walked back to the living room.

"I noticed you have a pile of mail on the floor in the foyer."

She scratched her head "Bills and bills."

"So, um I have to go. I'm writing my semester exams ."

"Oh, I guess I won't be seeing you much for the next two weeks or so."

He nodded looking unsure "I can always pop in..." he paused "I can't study all day right?"

She smiled at him.

She walked him to the door but stopped in her tracks, she looked at the pile of mail. A large pink envelop particularly stood out. She knelt to pick it up "I wonder what this is."

She read the address "Doll house design." She smiled "I remember this, I applied for this job like a month ago." She opened it slowly standing up.

While she opened it, his eyes were fixed on her face. Her face lit up and she smiled "Oh my gosh!" she said her eyes moving from one side of the paper to the other.

"What is it?"

She screamed then jumped around "I got the job!!" she hugged him then jumped around once more. He smiled "Alright, calm down."

She breathed hard as she said to him "You don't understand, this is a big deal. I'm going to make enough money to move into a new house! Doll house is one of the biggest clothing brands in East Asia."

He hugged her "Congratulations, I told you'll make it. I always knew it. Does this mean you're going to be famous."

She closed her mouth "I don't know." She said softly, she read the rest of the letter "They want me to go to Korea for fashion week and a photo shoot for the new Dove Ad. Campaigne." She looked up at him "tomorrow morning."

"What, isn't that sudden."

"I haven't checked my mail in a week, not even my email. It is sudden." She looked at him with puppy dog eyes "The plane ticket is in here and everything."

"So you are going, just like that?"

She placed her hands on her waist "Well of course, this is my big break. You have to understand."

"What about Asuna?" he stuttered.

They were quiet, awkward and obvious expectations.

"Well, since you are her father and I was thinking maybe you can take her, it's just a week."

He ran his fingers through his hair "I have exams, I'm studying with a friend tonight. You know my study methods, I have to study all day."

"You only have to drop her at the day care for the whole day on Monday and take care of her a few hours at night. Pretty please with a cherry on top. She sleeps at seven, day care is at eight that's all."

"Sakura if I fail Ill have to take up another year."

"An opportunity like this only comes once in a life time. For me, just once."

He sighed "Alright...but you do know my apartment has 2 other guys living there, I don't have any space, my bed is small and I'm..."

"You'll improvise." She hugged him "thanks. I owe you."

As she pulled away, he turned red all over.

"i'll go pack." She ran to her bedroom.

He always knew that she was destined for good things and he'd be here, always in Tomoeda. He followed her to the bedroom and watched her pack and talk about how excited she was.

"I've never been on a plane, I'm a bit nervous and excited." She folded her clothes "Syaoran I never thought anything like this can happen to me."

That morning, she got on the taxi, before that she had to stay an emotional goodbye to Asuna. "I've never been so far away from her." Tears came to her eyes. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

Asuna cried loud "Don't go, can I come."

"Daddy will take care of you, you can have cookies and stay up all night."

She shook her head.

"I'll be back soon." She kissed her forehead.

As the taxi left the drive way, Syaoran carried Asuna in his hands. If it wasn't for college he would have stayed in Sakura's house but he could not afford a 20 minute trip from and to the university. His apartment was a walking distance from the university. Now that the gas prices were high and he had not received his allowance, his choices were limited.

"Let's go Asuna."

They reached his apartment, she was standing behind him unsure. He crouched down to her level "Why do you look so afraid? You've been here many times."

"It's just, I already miss mommy." He pulled her into a hug "she'll be back soon. You and I are going to have so much fun huh?" he placed a finger on her tiny nose. "I even cleaned my room to suit you, you want to see it?"

She nodded .

He opened his bedroom door, he had neatly packed his books on the shelf and he took out the pink covers he always kept in case she visited. He put up a poster of a teddy bear and opened the shutters, something he never did.

"It's okay I guess." She put down her bag and sat on the bed.

He smiled "Alright, let's get you something to eat."

They walked into the kitchen and he opened the fridge. Empty, there was absolutely nothing to eat. She just look up at him. He chuckled nervously "let's go to the grocery store."

She smiled "sure, can you get me gummy bears."

"We'll just have to see about that."

At the supermarket Asuna kept on throwing things into the shopping basket. He had to keep putting things back on the shelf.

"Can I have cereal at least, for breakfast."

He nodded, this was bad, why wasn't his grandfather sending him his allowance. He had to find money fast, he thought of borrowing from one of his roommates but they were usually more broke than he was.

At the tilt, he went over the limit he had set for himself. Frustrated, he carried the bags to his car. Before starting the engine, he dialled his grandfather's phone number "Grandad, I need money today."

"What happened to the money I sent you a 3 weeks ago."

He sighed "I had to pay for a few important things."

"Didn't your mother leave you anything?"

"I don't know, her estate is still being administered."

"I'll send it tomorrow moring."

Back at his apartment, he cut out the crust of a slice of bread while Asuna watched. He spread the peanut butter "Doesn't that look yummy? And you can have it with soda."

"Mommy doesn't like me drinking soda."

"Mommy isn't here." He muttered "and this is you Saturday lunch."

He made a sandwich for himself and they watched TV for an hour. His roommates barged in suddenly, laughing hysterically. Syaoran watched them for a while before they stopped at the sign of Asuna. Asuna looked at them her mouth slightly open. She smiled, amazed.

"Guys, Asuna is visiting."

They all smiled at each other, looking uncomfortable. They knew the ground rules Syaoran had set up when Asuna was around. No girls, no boos, no swearing, and only cartoons on TV.

"Hi guys." She waved taking a bite out of her sandwich "My mum is in Korea, do you know where Korea is?"

They all shook their head.

She smiled "Neither do I."

Syaoran chuckled. He knew in his heart that this was probably going to be the most difficult week of his life. Soon Meiling would be coming over to finish their assignment and study, how was he ever going to keep her busy.

They guys left the apartment and it was the two of them.

"Can I have a glass of water please." Sakura said.

The next minute there was a crash. Syaoran ran to the kitchen to find that she had dropped a glass to the floor.

"Asuna..."

"I didn't mean to." She said.

"Just go watch TV, I'll clean it up."

Things didn't get better, while he was trying to study, she constantly interrupted him "Daddy I'm bored." "Daddy where is Korea." "Daddy can I have glue?"

"Asuna I need to study."

"But why?" she said softly.

"So I can get out of this place, get a job and be able to get you anything you want and eventually college."

"Money can't buy you happiness."

"And who told you that?"

"The Jetsons."

He laughed to himself "If I had money." He sighed and thought "_Your mother would want to be with me, I would be able to be a better man because I can take care of my family."_

That evening he put her in bed and Meiling finally came over.

"Your late." He told her.

Meiling was his only female friend in university; they made friends in orientation week years ago. They found they work well together and did most group work together.

"I got stuck, my roommate is being such a bitch."

"Will you watch the language, my daughter is going to be staying here for the next few days."

She smiled "of course, I forget you are a part-time Dad. There is something hot about that." She said playfully.

For the past few weeks, Syaoran had a strong feeling that Meiling was coming unto him. He tried to ignore it but sometimes she was trying too hard to get his attention.

She put her hand on his shoulder "that came out wrong, I just think it's cute you're a Dad."

They ambled to the table in the foyer "so where is your ex."

"In Korea, she got a modelling job for some popular clothing company."

"Oh, I guess she is pretty enough."

Syaoran sat behind the table. "I just hope she is fast asleep, she can be a distraction."

Meiling sat on the other side and placed her hand on the table "Me too." She then took out her books.

They had been studying for an hour, Syaoran left the room to check on Asuna and when he returned, Meiling was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine.

"Sorry, I made myself at home. Since we are taking a break, I was thinking that we can talk."

He sat next to her, he sighed and leaned back "I'm so stressed. I'm afraid I'll fail, I can't afford another year. I just can't."

"I know, you need to relax."

Next thing, Syaoran felt Meiling's hands on his shoulders. She massaged his shoulders "what..what are you..."

"Relax." She whispered in his ear "with your mother passing and now your ex gives you the kid at a time like this."

"She's not so bad, we spoke and I think we might get back together."

Meiling stopped massaging him. She plunged on the space next to him "Why are you defending her, you said it yourself, she's a witch and she's always stressing you out. You two are always fighting."

"That doesn't mean I don't love her. She's the only woman I will ever love."

"How do you know that if you don't even try." She sounded angry.

"I just do."

Meiling sighed "You will never be happy, you need someone who can appreciate you."

He looked at Meiling seriously "What we have is special, any other woman would be second best."

Meiling tried to kiss him but he turned away "I'm serious, what if my daughter walks in."

Meiling stood up "I'm sorry. I guess I just made an idiot out of myself." She pretended to smile her eyes watery "I have to go. Okay, I'm exhausted."

"But we are not done."

She quickly walked out. In that instant, he thought more of Sakura. Without her he was hopeless, even with Asuna. He needed her there. He feared that she would get more jobs overseas and he won't see her anymore. The world seemed to be caving in. He wished he could show her a place where they can be together. He could change and grow; he would be to make her happy.

He could feel his eyes getting heavy, he would not be able to study the rest of the night. Forcing it would be pointless.

The next day, before leaving to drop Asuna to School, Sakura called. He could not say much. He kept holding back. How foolish. Asuna spoke to her, it made her happy.

The week went by much quicker than he thought. He took her almost everywhere and she was starting to listen to him. One time she misplaced his calculator before an exam; he was very frustrated but eventually borrowed one from the apartment next door. He visited her day for career day, he sat in the lobby with older Dad's while studying for his exam. He had not seen Meiling the whole week, except for in the exam room. On Friday, she waited outside his exam room. He didn't know where else to take her. He found her sleeping on the bench when the exam was over, he wrote as quickly as he could, he did could not even concentrate, and worried that she won't be there when he comes out. He carried her on his back and she asked "is it over?" she asked groggily.

"Yes. Your mom is coming tomorrow."

She smiled "I can't wait."

They went to the airport late that afternoon and waited. He got Sakura a bouquet of roses. He held them to his chest and waited nervously. He imagined himself taking her into his arms and kissing her. He imagined the feeling of the texture of her lips against his.

They finally saw her, Asuna quickly ran into her hands and Syaoran followed.

"Dad gave me sweets, lots of sweets." She told her mother who finally raised her hands to look a Syaoran. She smiled at him then hugged him.

"I got you these." He showed her the red roses once she released him "Their beautiful."

She had a lot of luggage, much more that she went with. She was talkative in the car. She described everything in detail, the people, the runway, the photographer. Why did he feel like he was loosing her?

"You put highlights in your hair." He commented.

"The designer made me do it, they said it suits me. I'm going to be in a popular magazine, centre fold. I'm the new face for dove, I took the pictures yesterday."

"The soap."

"Of course the soap. Lucky twice in one week. Oh Syaoran it is amazing, I wish you were there. Did Asuna behave."

"She did, I had to yell at her once, I made her cry."

"It's called discipline."

"How were your exams."

"Alright." He lied, they were horrible, passing would be a matter of luck.

They reached her apartment, Sakura took out the toys she bought for Asuna and the new clothes. Then she showed Syaoran pictures from her photo shoot and fashion week.

Syaoran gasped and turned red all over when he saw an A4 poster of Sakura, she was naked with her hands only covering her boobs. The pictures did not show her, they were cut right after her belly button...he blushed, and then he saw the one where her bum was half exposed.

"Sakura you're naked."

"I'm not really naked." She said like it was nothing.

"You are, you were naked when you took these Sakura weren't you!" he panicked.

She shook her head "I was wearing tape over my nipples and an underwear, relax."

He coughed "But...Sakura you were still showing everything to everyone, it's the same thing."

"No it isn't, it's part of my job and besides there were tones of other people there. You're acting like I was doing pornography."

"Well, honestly I don't see the difference." He muttered.

"Porn is for sexual arousal and here, I'm enticing people to buy soap so they can have smooth skin like mine."

"You don't even use this soap." He said.

"Now I do, I have a year supply."

He scratched his head "I can't believe you showed your naked body to people, were men also there."

"I told you, I'm not naked. And yes there were men." She poked his cheek "Is it a crime for men other than you to see he a little bit naked?"

"That's not the point! He yelled, he was upset and the idea made him furious.

"I don't see why you are making such a fuss." She said it softly, she did not have the strength to argue with him about something stupid. "You need to get your head out of your ass." She said not looking at him "It's not all about you and it's my body, not yours."

"It's not easy for me to imagine guys masturbating staring at a centre fold of you."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

It was heart aching, in one week he was no longer the only man to ever see those parts of her.

"You have such a wild imagination. You're so sure that you are the only man who has ever seen me naked before this week."

"Aren't I?."

She frowned "of course not!" she laughed.

"Are you teasing me, did you or did you not."

Sakura laughed, the look on his face was priceless.

Asuna seemed to be caught up playing with her toys so the couple assumed that she was not listening. Suddenly she croaked her head and said "Daddy has a girlfriend."

................

A/N: here another one, btw I don't own ccs or some of the brands I might have used in this story. Reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

My ex and I  
Chapter 3  
rediscover u and i

They looked at each other, she could tell that he was not at ease. He heaved a sigh and said in a low tone "She means Meiling."

Her eyes turned away from him and she pretended to be looking at the pictures "So, you're dating Meiling now." She tried to act casual, but she was hurt and disappointed.

"No, that's not it, the guys at my apartment call her my girlfriend and she probably picked that up..." he paused and said softly staring directly at her "she's not, she's in love with me but..."

Sakura looked at him; it felt like she was holding unto dear life. She would die if Syaoran was with someone else. She imagined that she would have nothing left. She raised her head, and looked at him; his eyes seemed to be gazing right past her.

"She's not my type."

She inwardly took a deep breath "You do spend a lot of time together." She didn't mean to pry, but she wanted to know. The distance between them had stretched so much in the past few years that telling each other how they felt was tacitly not allowed.

"Yeah..." he scratched his head "But I study and do assignments with her, she's very smart."

Sakura looked down once more at the pictures and started flipping them. "I'm just saying, it's not my business anyway."

He nodded.

"Anyway, I don't blame her for falling for you."

His eyes nearly popped out as he stared at her shockingly, he almost choked on his spit. He cleared his throat "You don't?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear, her eyes still away from "You're a good guy."

He wanted her to say more, what did that even mean? He shifted closer out of bare desperation.

"Good guy."

She nodded and then she finally looked at him and smiled "Has she tried confessing her feeling to you."

The conversation was getting from being casual to being completely awkward.

"Yeah, kind of."

She nodded and turned her head away from him. Suddenly she stood up "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Alright?" he said questionably.

He followed her to the kitchen; she took out a can of coke and poured into a glass quickly.

"Did I upset you?"

She started to drink the soda "No; do I look upset?" She had lines of stress on her forehead, she was not upset at all, she was just...jealous.

"Isn't that supposed to be for me?" he was referring to the drink.

She shook her head "Uh, no."

He inwardly laughed. He leaned his hands on the counter "So can I have a picture of you in that soap advert." He chuckled.

She turned red; she then laughed "do you want to use it while you're wanking?"

His eyebrows descended, she was using his own words against him, and then he laughed.

"Maybe," he looked at her adoringly "I'll stick it up on my on wall so people will know that I was your first fan"

"Isn't it a little too early to say that."

"I have faith."

Later that evening, before he left he told Asuna when they were alone "Honey, you don't have to tell your mom everything we did while she was gone. It's a secret, you know how to keep a secret."

She smiled "Sorry."

He kissed her forehead "You don't have to be sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and he ruffled her hair.

"Sleep over next time."

"That's up to your mother."

He stood up; when he heard Sakura's steps heading his direction he put his index finger over his lips. "shhh okay."

She nodded smiling "got you." She gave him thumbs up.

On his way out, Sakura grabbed his jacket from the sofa "You almost forgot this." She said handing it to him at the door.

"Thanks."

"Aren't you writing exams?"

He nodded now putting his jacket on "That's right."

"Aren't you writing tomorrow?"

"Yes." He said casually.

"You've been here for four hours, I was just wondering. You said that you need a whole day to study."

He smiled at her looking directly into her eyes. Sure he did not study and he had not started, he wouldn't get an ounce of sleep, and he knew this. He knew that he was running out of time but he did not care, he wanted to be with Sakura more than anything, and in those four hours his exam did not really matter. He could not believe how calm he was about it.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

She smiled folding her hands over her chest "If you say so."

They looked at other a while longer, he tangled the key ring of his car keys around her finger then suddenly he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Sakura was so taken aback, her mouth opened ajar at the feel of his warm lips against her soft cheek. She flushed coyly.

"Good night Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing." She said plainly, the surprised look on her face still there. He walked away; she watched his back as her hand went up to the cheek he kissed. It felt like the first touch and the kiss.

.....

He slept for one hour that evening; he knew that he would not finish studying so he did something he liked to call 'selective studying.' A method where you study what you think is going to come on the exam and skip everything else. He dreamt that he was naked; he had dreamt this before except this time he was not ashamed of his nakedness.

That morning, when he woke up, with a cup of coffee in his hands, in nothing but his boxers, he opened the blinds to look outside at the city. He leaned in when he saw a large billboard across the road next to the cinema. He squinted his eyes "Is that...Sakura?"

He got out of the apartment and ran to the balcony. It was, really her, the soap advertisement. He rushed for his cell phone, when he saw the time he realised that he was going to be late. He was putting on his trousers while his cell phone was pressed tightly between his cheek and his shoulder

"Sakura..." he said.

"It's seven in the morning..." she said her voice muffled.

"There is a billboard right outside my window and you're on it."

"What?! You're kidding!"

"No, I'm looking at it right now. Listen I have to go, I'm late."

He rushed out the door putting his shirt on.

Later that morning after the exam, he found Meiling waiting outside the venue. They had not really spoken much after the incident. He slipped his pen into his back pocket.

"How was it?" she asked him elated.

"Almost everything I studied came." He said with all modesty but damn, it was much easier than he thought it would be. He could not hide the smile on the corner of his lips.

She stared down at her feet and smiled from ear to ear.

"I take it you enjoyed it."

"Just a bit." She said. "So, a bunch of us from class are going out for an end of exams celebration. We are probably going to go club hoping and shit."

"I can't..." he started.

"We're leaving at like 10:00, your daughter will be in bed by then besides now that exams are over you don't have class tomorrow or anything."

What he wanted to tell her was that he wanted to spend time with Sakura.

She hit him lightly on his elbow "come on, don't be such a sucker. You've been studying here for three years and you've never been to one college party or event. You're missing out."

"I'm not like everyone else, I'm a Dad. It would be irresponsible to use my money on boos and partying..."

"You don't have to pay." She interrupted him "Come on, just once."

"Alright." He said unenthusiastically.

"But, I will not enjoy myself."

She laughed "I'll see you tonight, 10:00 at Cheeky Monkey."

On his way back home, he stopped to see the billboard by the cinema, he stretched his eyes as far up as they could go.

"I didn't think it would be up so soon."

He gasped surprised that she was standing next to him.

Sakura said "I can't believe it, it's happening too fast. My brother and father are going to freak."

"Where did you come from?"

"I've been here since I dropped off Asuna, they called me. They want me to go shoot the commercial tomorrow. At least it's in town." She spoke with such little faith.

He smiled at her "Do you want to go see a movie?"

She looked at him "Now?"

"Yeah now."

"I take it that your exam went well."

He took her hand "Let's go."

.................

Syaoran opened the door to the bar where people were sitting around the bar table, amongst them was Meiling. She raised her hand and waved at him "Syaoran! Syaoran!"

He smiled. He wished he was not there with everything within him. Meiling introduced him to her friends whose names he forgot immediately. She bought him a beer. Everyone was laughing and chatting. He was quiet, he politely smile. He knew he was being anti-social. He was no longer the centre of attention he used to be in High School. His priorities changed years ago.

"Hey, you're the guy with the little girl." One of the guys said.

Syaoran half smiled "My daughter."

The guys eyebrow rose then he said jokingly "How do you cope?"

"Honestly, I don't, my grades are mediocre and I'm a mediocre Dad."

"That's just too bad."

"I'm not asking for your sympathy." He knew he went out of line, but he hated it. Why the hell should people feel sorry for him?

"Relax, I'm just saying."

Meiling looked at him questioningly "You know he wasn't trying to offend you. Why don't you have another beer?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you are trying to get me drunk."

"Hardly." She said "I just wish you'd loosen up. You're family is fine."

2 hours later.

Meiling pulled his hand "Come on, let's dance."

"I don't dance."

"I don't believe you."

Syaoran stood up, he just stood there and Meiling danced all over him. She put her arms around his neck and grinded her body against his. He took a step back. "What...what are you doing." He felt dizzy.

"We're just dancing right?"

He nodded and said stupidly "Yeah, I guess." He was confused.

The next thing he could recall is walking up stairs to Meiling's apartment. "We can just cool off you know." She told him smiling. "Did you have fun?"

"It was alright." He said plainly his eye sight a little blurry.

"Come in." She told him.

He walked in slowly "I wanted to be with Sakura tonight. But this was okay I guess."

"Why do you always bring her name up?"

"I can't help it." He said. He flopped on the couch "She fuck'n promised me that we'd be together forever...but that didn't work out but now things are starting to look good. We went to see a movie today. We didn't do anything...we just hung out."

Meiling took off her scarf then sat down to take off her shoes.

"So you guys just hang out." She said in a mischievous tone.

"That's it, we haven't even kissed. It's like starting all over again."

Meiling looked at him "Do you want to do more?"

"More."

"Like get naked."

He raised an eyebrow. "What guy wouldn't want that but to be honest I think it's best if we take it slow right now."

"Oh, you're so cute. You are not like all of those other college jerks. I mean you don't force yourself unto a girl, you never stare at my boobs and you don't spend the whole day talking about sex. You know when I first met you I thought you were gay. You seemed too good to be true."

He released a drunken laugh.

"But do you want to?" she asked walking towards him.

"Want to what?" he asked sounding like an idiot.

Meiling leaned into him "Get naked."

Beads of sweat appeared on his face "I can't...we're just friends."

She smiled "That can always change." She went down and reached for the zipper of his trousers "When was the last time you did it?"

He put his hand over hers "Meiling, stop."

"She's not you're wife, nonetheless your girlfriend, I want you Syaoran. I can love you right if you give me a chance."

"But..."

His statement was blocked when her lips blocked his mouth. She sat on his lap and kissed him, suddenly he responded. Her hands went all the way underneath his boxers as she kissed him.

That morning when Syaoran woke up, he was disappointed to find Meiling sleeping next to him. He had his boxers on and she was completely naked. Her lipstick was smothered and her long black hair was spread across her pillow.

He covered her body with the sheets and got out of bed. His hands were shaking as he looked at her. "What have I done?" He asked himself.

He grabbed his trousers from the floor and slowly put them on.

Meiling gradually got out from bed; she stretched her hands and yawned. She watched him for awhile before she said "Leaving so soon."

He turned around, and then he turned his face away "Will you cover yourself." He told her bitterly.

She laughed "Why are you suddenly embarrassed, last night you didn't mind."

He sighed; he ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. "This can never happen again and you can't tell anyone."

She said nothing.

He put on his shoes.

Meiling wrapped the sheet around her body and got out of bed. She tried to fix her dishevelled hair with her fingers. "Please stay for breakfast."

"You don't get it do you, I don't want you and as from today, I think we should stay away from each other."

She looked at him, her golden eyes looking right back at him "You're acting like you just cheated."

He looked down then looked up at her "That is how I feel. Sakura is the only woman I had ever slept with, and it was a comforting thought-being with only one person, having sex with someone because you love them. Maybe you are used to this but I'm not."

He put his shirt on while she searched for other reasons to make him stay. She did not care that he did not care as long as he did not go. On his way out, she stood in front of him.

"I can't forget about tonight and to be honest it's not something I can just keep to myself."

"What are you implying?"

She sighed "You are so immature, why can't you be a man about it. If you want, it can be just sex to you but it was more to me."

"Just get out of my way."

"I think you're so mean." Tears filled her eyes "You don't even want to be friends anymore, just because of this."

"Don't play dumb, you did this on purpose." He said hurt "I trusted you; I trusted that you would respect my wishes."

"What the hell! That was not intentional I swear. See if she'll care about you when she finds out how good you fucked me last night."

His jaw tightened and lines of stress were on his forehead.

"I hope you got me pregnant." She said bitterly "You didn't wear a condom."

He took a deep breath, he was scared. He grabbed her shoulders and drove her to the wall "You are not going to tell her anything." He said angrily his face red.

"You're hurting me." She winced.

He let her go, he grabbed his jacket walked out and slammed the door. He quickly walked to his apartment, it was still dark. He figured it must be three in the morning. He felt so disgusted with himself, Meiling was right, he did not technically cheat on her but he felt horrible about it. If she was to find out, they would start fighting again and that was the last thing he wanted.

............

That afternoon, he was standing on her door step with a bouquet of sun flowers in his hands. He had pressed the door bell twice with no reply. Her car was in the driveway so she must be in. He looked under a nearby flower pot for the spare keys. He opened the door and left the sunflowers on the coffee table. He heard giggling coming from the bathroom. He smiled and walked towards the bathroom. The door was ajar.

He smiled folding his hand over his chest. Sakura and Asuna were in the tub, there were bubbles everywhere.

They were still giggling when they saw him.

"Daddy!" Asuna said excited, foam all over her.

Sakura cleared foam from her face "How did you get in."

"Spare key." He smiled at her, a part of him felt ashamed.

"Why don't you join us?" Sakura said raising her eyebrow.

He laughed, and then he took off his shirt and his shoes, but left his denim trousers.

"Syaoran...your trousers." She told him.

He looked at her then raised his shoulders. He got into the tub.

Asuna laughed and put the foam all over his face. She splashed the water is his face as so did Sakura. "I can make you look like Santa." Asuna put the foam all over his chin.

They played around for a while before Sakura said "I have to get dry, you too Asuna." She stood up, his eyes rose for a second, she was naked. He tried to keep his eyes fixed on Asuna who was facing him but he could not help but stare. Though most of her body was covered in foam, he could see all her female bit.

He turned bright red, as watched her with a secret eye as she grabbed a towel. She wrapped the towel around herself then he stopped looking.

She took Asuna out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel as well.

He stood up, his wet trousers seemed to be pulling him down. Sakura tossed him a towel.

"I'll have to check if I can find something for you." She remembered that the night he came crying on her door, he got rained on and left his clothes.

When they were all dressed, Sakura found the bouquet of sunflowers on the table. He picked them up and smiled "Where did these come from." She gave him a wandering eye.

"You like sunflowers; I saw them and thought they would make you happy."

"I want one too." Asuna pulled on Sakura's skirt.

Sakura separated two from the bouquet and handed them to her "There."

She looked at Syaoran questioningly "You only get me sunflowers when you feel guilty about something."

He smirked "Really."

"When you quit your job after Asuna was born, you got me sunflowers, when you lost my cell phone after I lend it to you, you bought me sunflowers and also when you beat up that guy you thought liked me." She laughed.

"I didn't realise there is a pattern." He said honestly, it was unintentional.

She smiled at him shyly "I'll just quickly put them in a vase."

Asuna took his hand "Mom said I can watch beauty and the beast."

They sat in the living room. Asuna sat on the floor, she always preferred the floor. Sakura sat close to Syaoran. Suddenly she snaked her had around his torso and settled her chin on his shoulder. He looked at her; they stared meaningfully into each other's eyes. He gently pressed his forehead against hers and they both smiled.

Then she looked at the television screen once more before resting on his shoulder. He pulled her in closer to him.

..............

They both bid him goodbye. He kissed Asuna's cheek and Sakura's forehead. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

He shook his head "No."

"I'm shooting the soap commercial; the studio is not too far from here. I got the script and everything, can you come with me? I'm still not used to this. It will make a huge difference."

He nodded "Sure, what time should I be here."

She smiled from ear to ear "9:00."

...............

3AM, he dialled her number. He was surprised at how quick she answered. Once upon a time, this used to be their thing, calling each other at random hour of the night.

"I can't sleep." He told her.

"Me too." She confessed. It seemed like she was unconsciously waiting for him to call.

"What are you wearing?"

Sakura laughed, it was an inside joke of theirs, whenever they had nothing to stay to each other they always asked that to each other. The phone call was not for conversational purposes, they just wanted to feel closer to each other. It was comforting to hear each others breathing.

"Do you really want to know." She said the laughter disappearing from her tone.

"Why not, enlighten me."

"A school girl outfit and I'm holding a whip."

He laughed "I'm wearing a leather g-string and a dog collar."

They both laughed.

"Sounds sexy." She told jokingly.

There was a moment of silence then he said "My mother's will is out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she left me the beach house and I can access my trust fund when I turn 21, in other words next month. She also left me an estate in Hong Kong and most important."

Her eyebrows shot up "That's great."

"I know, she left most of her assets to me. I thought that she would leave them to my sisters but then again my sisters are already doing well for themselves."

"Everything is getting better."

"I was thinking that the three of us can spend a weekend at the beach house."

"Of course, when?"

"Friday."

"I'd like that."

They spoke for an hour before they hung up. There was a feeling screaming in the back of her head telling her that this might just work out.

.............

That morning, Sakura was looking in her closet for what to wear for their weekend away. She took out short white dress.

"What do you think of this one?"

"It's pretty."

She took out a short green skirt "And this?"

"It's also pretty."

"Asuna, you think everything is pretty."

She raised her shoulders and smiled "They are."

The door bell rang; Asuna jumped off the bed "I'll get it."

She ran to the door and quickly opened it "Tomoyo!" she hugged her.

"Hi Asuna."

"Mom! It's Tomoyo. Come in." She said.

Tomoyo walked in and Asuna closed the door.

"Hey you, I saw the billboard, finally."

"It's unbelievable." Sakura smiled "How are you."

"Okay, I'm writing my final exam this afternoon." She paused "Why do you have clothes all over you're bed and why isn't Sakura at school, it's half past eight, isn't she supposed to be there at eight."

Sakura giggled "I needed her to help me pick out a dress; she's only going to be an hour late. It's only dare care, my brother didn't go to nursery and he turned out fine."

"Whatever you say. So what's all this about."

"We're going to the beach!" Asuna said.

"Oh, the beach when, can I come."

"Sure." Asuna said.

"Asuna, why don't you go fetch your shoes and school bag, Aunt Tomoyo will drop you off."

"What!?" Tomoyo exclaimed, that was not what she came to do. But she could not say no to Sakura.

When Asuna was gone Sakura told her "Sorry you can't come to the beach with us."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked dryly.

"It's just the three of us."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow "You mean Syaoran as well."

"I haven't been excited about anything in so long. Things have changed and..." she blushed "He's the only one for me."

Tomoyo hugged her "Finally!"

"I hoping things will get serious and by the time we get back it will be official."

..................

Thnx for supporting the story with the reviews. Let me know how this one was. Bi


	4. Chapter 4

**My ex and I**

**Chapter 4  
Love Fool**

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs  
Warning: this chapter has reference to adult situations

"It's funny how one event can change the entire course of your life. One event can turn you into a different person and change your ideals. In my mind I had it all planned out. If my life went according to the list I had mentally set out for myself, I would be a different person. I wouldn't know what it means to lose something and to gain something. I wouldn't know how to let go. And eventually, a good reputation is not everything. I don't owe anyone an explanation for the things I have done and the choices I have made."

Sakura told herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was hardly dressed, luckily Syaoran was running late. She spent the whole morning planning for their trip to his beach house. When she finally realised that she was going to be doing a commercial, her heart beat so fast and she was scared.

She quickly put on a dress and tied her hair into a messy ponytail. She took her handbag and the script. She only had one line, she had practiced all night. It was ridiculous to put so much effort into one line but she could not help it.

Tomoyo had dropped Asuna at day care; now all she had to do was stand outside and wait. While she waited outside, she played with the bangles around her wrist nervously. "Where are you?" she muttered.

Finally his car pulled off on the roadside, she quickly walked to him and got in. She looked at him for a second then looked ahead.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He told her.

She nodded and her hand quivered.

He wrapped his hand around hers "You look like you're going to puke."

He knew that when Sakura was nervous, she was not one for talking. She looked at him "How am I going to do this?"

"The same way you did it the first time but this time you have me. I'll make sure you don't pass out." He smirked.

She smiled at him; the beating of her heart was almost back to normal.

It took 3 hours to shoot 40 seconds commercial. For Syaoran, the atmosphere was anything but comfortable. He could not stand the gazing eyes, all of them at the beautiful Sakura...the beautiful almost naked Sakura. All she had to do was pretend to take a bath and say one line. After it was over, he grabbed a robe close buy and practically ran to cover her up.

"It's better with you here." She told him.

* * *

For years the Li family had been known for their class and their real estate. In the past Syaoran had tried to get her to fit into this world, a world where money was not an object. But she always stood out like a sour thumb. So it was no surprise that the beach house Syaoran inherited would be special. It was a yellow wooden house a short distance from the beach. It had a porch, a tyre swing hanging on the branches of a nearby tree. There was a pathway hiding in between the tall Savannah grass. There were palm trees and one could hear the waves splashing in the distance.

Sakura walked along Syaoran without looking to the right or left of her, and Asuna pattered along behind, she had forgotten that she had not had any breakfast and was hungry. At least Asuna had cereal.

"It's been a while since my family has been here." He commented.

"It's lovely." Sakura said.

They ambled to a white wooden door. Syaoran took out the keys and opened it. When they entered, the room was dark. The shutters and curtains blocked the sunlight. Sakura dropped her bags and Asuna copied her.

"This place is scary." Asuna said.

"It's not that bad." Syaoran began to pull the curtains and he cracked the shutters open.

His face lit up and he smiled from ear to ear "See."

He was right, it was beautiful and homey. The Furniture was of bright pastel colours. She smiled at him looking around "Syaoran...wow."

Asuna looked up at her mother and giggled.

They toured the house, 2 bedrooms a large living room and kitchen and a spectacular view of the ocean.

"We need to go grocery shopping but first, let's get something to eat and we can go to the beach after that." Syaoran said.

"The beach!" Asuna said jumping enthusiastically.

Syaoran picked her up from the ground and playfully shook his head "Yes, we're going to the beach."

* * *

They sat on the sand and looked up at the ocean. Asuna was in her pink swimming suit building sand castles. They had promised her that they would all go into the water after an hour.

His fingers were over hers. She wore a polka dot red bikini and he was in green swimming trunks. Even before she saw the ocean, she could smell the salty ocean scent from a distance. It was all perfect.

"Thanks for bringing us here." She told him. She could feel the red-hot sun slowly heating her back.

"It's nothing." He played with the sand that filled the gaps between his toes.

She looked at Asuna then looked at him "the lady at Asuna's day care called me."

"What did she say?"

Sakura sighed then rolled her eyes "she practically called me an unfit mother just because Asuna was late yesterday. Damn, it's not even elementary school. So what I only take Asuna there when I'm not busy, I enjoy her company."

"Who really needs nursery school?" He chuckled.

"She said Asuna doesn't really have friends and the fact that she is always with me is hindering her social skills. She spends the whole day looking forward to going home."

"She reminds me of me."

Sakura pulled her legs to her chest "I don't want to let go. I wish she could stay four forever." She looked down.

"You are an amazing mother, and I'm not just saying this." His hands snaked around her waist and he pulled her close. He pressed his lips against the bangs of her hair.

She pulled away and looked at him; she smiled at him then stretched her hand out to touch his face.

"You've always known." She said softly as though she was talking to herself.

"Always known what?"

She looked down at the sand, her cheeks turned bright red and she said softly "That I've always been in love with you."

He smiled with a slight nod. The truth was, he had convinced himself that she was not in love with him anymore.

He gently rested his hand under her chin then gently forced her to look into his face. "I love you."

She smiled, sat up and positioned her body in such a way that he was looking into her face and his body was in direct contact with hers. She kissed him softly and he responded in a split second. She slowly closed her eyes as he did his. Then they broke the short lived kiss.

She settled her hands of his hands which were pressed tightly against the sand. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he around his waist. Her weight caused him to fall to the floor.

"Just hold me close." She whispered and he did as she asked.

Her bare body was pressed against his; she closed her eyes and pressed her ear against his chest. She could hear his heart beating very fast. She smiled like an amused little girl. He could not help but feel guilty for his mistake.

"Are you married now?" Asuna said interrupting them. She was holding a green pale and a tiny green shovel.

Sakura quickly withdrew herself.

She looked at Syaoran "Uh...Asuna, don't you want to go swimming now?"

Asuna shook her head elated "Yes!!"

Sakura and Syaoran stood up, Syaoran carried Asuna "Ill teach you how to swim."

............

That evening, they tidied up the house, Asuna woke up from her slumber 5 minutes after they had finished. They had supper out on the veranda where they could see the stars. By eight, it was past Asuna's bedtime. Sakura gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the rest to Syaoran. He read her a bedtime story until she was fast asleep. He stayed there fifteen minutes longer before turning off the lights and leaving the lamp light on.

"She's fast asleep." He said walking toward Sakura who was packing the dishes.

She raised her eyebrows then nodded then smiled before opening the refrigerator for pudding. It was just the two o f them now. It was the moment they had been waiting for. She had been thinking about it so much that it would drive her crazy if it was not to happen.

She put the pudding on the counter; she was unable to explain why she was so nervous. All day since the kiss at the beach, he had been staring at her. His intense eyes telling her that he wanted her.

Suddenly he moved towards her. He found a way to stand in front of her. Their faces were only inches apart.

"I'll go crazy if we...If I don't..." he pauses, the words stuck in his throat. He leaned his head against her forehead then he kissed her softly. His hands snaked around her waist almost forcing her white blouse up.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and allowed herself to enjoy this.

He drove her to the counter, then lifted her up so that she was seated on the counter. His head was buried in the river of her breasts as he tried to take off her bikini top.

Sakura moaned in ecstasy. He undid the stings and pulled the bikini from under her shirt. He looked up and they kissed once more. It was a long and passionate kiss; she had to painfully pull away to breath.

Without her noticing, he forced her off the counter. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

.....

They lay there for minutes, quiet. He pulled her closer to him. She was now his source of warmth.

"I can't believe we've been doing this since we were fifteen." She said.

His eyes widened "We were much too young. Back then I felt like I knew what I was doing. I didn't think of myself as a kid."

She nodded. They rushed into having sex. She loved him but that was not enough. The first time they made love, she hated it so much she made up all sorts of excuses not to do it again. She could remember him telling her "the more we do it, the more you'll like it." And he was right.

She grabbed the sheets and squashed them in her hands. All that time her father thought they were studying.

She sat up and looked at him.

"What's the matter?"

"If I tell you, promise you won't judge me." She said.

He nodded. "Sure."

"I've only ever imagined myself with you; if it's not you then...I'd rather be alone. I can't imagine myself making love to someone else. I only want you."

He could only smile "Sakura..."

"I want us to have another baby. A boy most preferably. I know it sounds rash but I've always thought about it. Asuna can't be an only child and I don't our kids to have a large age gap between them."

"It's not rash." He said.

She rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers playing with the little hairs on his chest.

"I always thought that we could get back together and be a real family."

She smiled "I want him to be like you. Handsome, smart, funny and **sincere**."

No matter how much they fought, Syaoran had always been honest with her.

Suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up from the side table. He looked at the caller ID, it was M Meiling. He cursed inwardly before cancelling the call and turning off his phone. She had already send him previous messages earlier in the day asking him where he was.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked.

"Just a friend from school."

She wrinkled her nose "At this time of day?"

"It's only 9:00 Sakura."

She got out of bed "It feels late."

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to give me seconds?"

She laughed and grabbed a rob from behind the door "I have to pee." She said in a cute voice. "And I still have pudding waiting for me."

He shook his head "Sometimes I think you like food more than you like sex."

"Sometimes I think so too. The good thing about food is that you don't have to wait a whole hour for seconds."

He shook his head laughing after that.

She returned with a tub of ice cream in her hands. She settled on a space next to him. "Have some." She smiled letting her hand out. She had taken an extra spoon for him.

"I guess everything turns out the way it's supposed to." She said to him.

He looked at her strategically raising an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

She looked down at her fingers "In the end...you and I are together....that's the way it was meant to be." She smiled and his heart melted.

He stroked her chin "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." He smiled "I was thinking that later...we can move here."

"As in this house?"

He nodded "Why not, we've got the beach and just the three of us. What could be better?"

She nodded "That would be wonderful."

He took her hand "What do you want Sakura? I want to fix everything has been broken."

She tucked her hair behind her ear "It's silly, ever since I was in elementary school Id always imagine that you would take me to my prom. At the time, so much was happening I had to act like I didn't want it but I always have."

"Then I'll take you to prom."

She laughed coyly "You're kind of late."

"It's never too late. You can get a prom dress and everything and besides it's almost prom season anyway."

Sakura shook her head "We can't."

"We will, please let me make you happy."

She leaned in and kissed him meaningfully.

...............

That morning, Asuna found a dead bird on the veranda. She screamed hysterically. Both of her parents came to her aid.

"Death is normal Asuna. It's nothing to be afraid of. It's always hard to say goodbye but you have to accept it in order to keep living." He told her as she hid her head in his chest tears falling from her emerald eyes. Maybe she didn't understand him but those words meant so much to him. Ever since his mother's death, his views on life had changed.

They buried the bird in the back yard. Asuna placed flowers on top of the spot right where it was buried. She ran to Syaoran's side, her head leaning against his thigh.

They stayed at the beach house longer than they had planned. Asuna turned 5 on their fifth day there. They took her for a boat ride and all the places they knew she would love. At night they spoilt her with candy and birthday cake. It had been eight days now. It had been the most memorable getaway.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura were sitting on the couch. Sakura's head on Syaoran's chest. He had a lap top on his lap. They were laughing at some videos Syaoran had downloaded off the internet when Sakura's phone rang.

She quickly answered it "Hello." She said giggling.

Suddenly she was quiet "Yes." Was all she said nodding her head, then she said "I'll be there tomorrow." She hung up.

"Who was it?" he asked her worryingly.

"The modelling agency," she said sadly "they want me to do a photo-shoot tomorrow."

"Oh." He said silently.

"But I don't have to go...I can just cancel."

He kissed her forehead "Don't do that, it's about time we get back to the real world right?"

She reluctantly nodded.

..............

It was a Monday evening when Sakura went down to the supermarket across the road. She had it all planned. A romantic night with Syaoran. She had already cooked the food and lit the candles in her apartment. The only thing she had forgotten were the roses. She now only had ten minutes. Asuna was spending the night at her grandfathers.

Her face turned red and she giggled when she picked up a candle from the shelf "You can never have too many candles." She said to herself.

She turned around and headed towards the counter.

"Hi..." Someone spoke to her.

She slowly turned around. It was a familiar woman. She had long black hair and golden eyes. Sakura smiled back "Hi."

The woman walked towards Sakura and lifted out her hand for a shake "Meiling, I don't know if you remember me Sakura."

"I remember you." Sakura said almost walking away,

Meiling's eyes hovered over Sakura's basket "Roses, champagne and candles, wow! What's the occasion?"

"There is no occasion." Sakura said blankly.

"Syaoran didn't mention that you were seeing other people. He talks about you all the time; because of him I know everything about you." She laughed.

Sakura let out a nervous chuckle "Well...Syaoran and I are together." She said trying not to sound as though she was bragging.

Meiling gasped and placed her hand over her mouth "I never would have guessed!" she said in an exaggerated tone then she mused a chuckle that irritated Sakura immediately.

"What's so funny?" she asked in a serious tone.

"This situation."

Sakura placed her arms on her waist "Syaoran told me you know."

Meling was smiling "really? Exactly how much did he tell you?"

Sakura sighed; she looked at her wrist watch quickly "He told me that you have a crush on him."

Meiling nodded "Yes, go on..."

"It's cute and all but we're a couple now." Sakura said. She knew she sounded mean but the look on Meiling's face was getting on her last nerve.

"That Syaoran, I can't believe he didn't tell you." Meiling went all the way up to Sakura's face "Just last week he was in my bed."

Sakura laughed "You're crazy..." Sakura was surprised but she wanted to ignore this.

"He got drunk, came to my place and he couldn't keep his hands off of me."

Sakura was quiet. She was not sure what to believe.

"I don't know about him but I loved every minute of it."

Sakura's eyebrow jerked and she stood still.

Meiling patted her on the shoulder "Well, it was nice meeting you Sakura. Enjoy your evening."

With those words Meiling disappeared.

* * *

Sakura slowly walked into her house. She closed the door gradually and lazily placed the keys on the counter. The room was dim, just as she had left it. The candles were melting, the food was on the table and the champagne was ready to be opened.

She ambled to the chair and sat there, she was motionless before she rested her head on the table. She was not sure what to feel.

Suddenly the doorbell rang; effortlessly she said "come in." She knew exactly who it was. Now she had to think of how she was going to act around him.

He opened the door "Why is it dark in here?" he asked.

It was obvious; he was just being an idiot. Maybe he did these things only to get on her very nerve. She slowly withdrew her head "I made supper for us." She said plainly.

He smile elated.

He sat on the chair across her and asked "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head and shot him a plastic smile "Nothing is wrong, why would you say that?"

She laughed on purpose.

"You are pretending to laugh and you keep tapping your fingers on the table." His eyes settled on her fingers for one long second.

"Nothing." She said softly this time. She was waiting for him to confess; to confess that he had looked her in the eyes and lied.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked her in a dramatic tone.

She held her hand over her chin "No, at least I don't think so." She drank the wine.

"If you don't **think** so you really shouldn't be drinking."

A nerve jerked from her forehead.

Beads of sweat came over his face and he said "I'm just saying."

There was a silence between them, an awkward, dangerous silence that got him sweating more and then he knew, she knew. He cleared his throat nervously. He took a sip of the wine.

"So how was your day?"he hesitated.

She looked at him, her eyes not leaving his face "My day was alright, I do miss Asuna though."

"Where is she?" he ran his fingers through his hair.

"With my Dad, remember I told you darling."

He quickly finished his meal; he made sure that he was occupied while her angry eyes cut through him.

He took out his chair and he stretched. He stood up, walked over to her and tried to kiss her. She immediately turned her head away.

"I...Sakura...are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

She laughed; her hand was on her stomach. "Are you seriously going to stand there and play stupid with me?"

He kept quiet.

"I know that look on your face, I know everything." She got out of her chair "I can't believe you? How could you wait for me to ask you? Why didn't you just tell me? Why couldn't you be honest with me?"

"Because, everything has been so perfect Sakura and I don't want this to end. Everything in my life was bad before you walked back into it."

"It's all about you." She tried to control her tone. "What about me?" she asked him softly.

"I didn't mean to..." he paused "It shouldn't matter anyway. It was nothing, I was drunk and for what it is worth I despise her."

Sakura shook her head disappointed "I'm always honest with you."

He was quiet.

"I don't care about what happened between the two of you." She lied. She cared so much, she could feel the pain right in her stomach "I don't even care that you decided to lower your standards." It was an arrogant statement but she had to hurt him.

"It happened when things were not serious between you and I."

"But they were getting serious."

She walked past him "Just leave, I can't stand looking at you!"

He followed her all the way up to the bedroom door "Don't be like that. I meant every word I said to you just as you meant every word you said to me."

She held her hand to her head "I can't deal with this right now. I've got work tomorrow...I just can't!"

"What is wrong with you? The minute something goes wrong between us you back out! You don't even want to try."

"You are what's' wrong with me?! You've always been what's wrong with me!" tears came to her eyes. She was hurt because she was hurting him. She was saying all these things that she did not mean and she could not stop. It was like word vomit.

"Stop it! He reached for her hand and tried to force her into a hug before she quickly pulled away.

"Don't!" she was crying "Why don't you just go back to that filthy tramp and leave me the hell alone?!"

"I don't want...that filthy tramp, I want you."

She got into the room and slammed the door in his face.

"Sakura Now you are just being childish." He leaned against the door, as did she.

"I love you...please don't leave me."

She said nothing.

He sat by her door for an hour as she did on the other side of the door. He could hear her crying and his heart ached.

TO BE CONTINUED

..................


	5. Chapter 5

**My ex and I**

**Chapter 5  
what I meant to say**

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs

Her golden eyes stared right at him. She reached out for his hand but he pulled away aggressively. In shear desperation, she looked into his face then pretended to smile "You did very well in the exams, I saw your marks."

He started to walk away, she followed him "Syaoran, I am so proud of you."

He stopped walking and looked at her "I thought I told you never to speak to me?"

Embarrassed, she looked at the ground, her eyes focusing of the red ballet shoes she had on "I'm sorry."

He folded his arms over his chest "Do you even know what that means, you keep saying that, then you pull something sinister. Frankly, I don't trust you and as from now on I don't know you."

He was ready to walk away when she grabbed his forearm. She was much shorter than he was, it was as though she was trying to pull him to the ground.

"I had to tell her."

"No! That was my job, not yours. I'm such an idiot." He cursed under his breath. "I saw this coming...I did."

"I'm not pregnant...there is no possible way. We did not sleep together." She confessed "I'm in my final year of University, I wouldn't want that."

He sighed though this news did not relieve his anxiety.

"Why did you tell me all those things? This is all a joke to you."

She swallowed hard, tears now in her eyes "No, it's not!"" She cried.

He kept a blank expression.

She wiped away the tears with her eyes "You don't see how perfect for each other we are."

"I can never be with anyone else but Sakura..."

"You don't know that for sure. You just don't want to try."

"I can never be with a woman who plots to make me unhappy."

Her eyebrows shot up "That's not what I've been doing."

"Sakura is a source of happiness for me, by distancing me from her; you've ruined my chances of being happy."

She cried even more "No!" she shook her head.

He looked at her for a moment then walked away.

..................

Sakura was at Tomoyo's apartment where they sat in the veranda with drinks in their hands. She looked up at the sky then ran her hands through her hair.

"I can't believe he lied to me." She said disappointed.

Tomoyo didn't know what to say. She was all for Syaoran and Sakura, but their relationship went from love to dislike so quickly she could not formulate proper advice.

"You two should be together."

Sakura shook her head tears filling her eyes "He wants us to be married, marriage is based on honesty."

She took a deep breath trying her best to fight the tears. She was afraid of being with him.

Tomoyo hugged her "Sakura...stop..." she said.

"A month ago, I got a job offer in Korea. I would have to move to Korea to model for this famous modelling agency. I couldn't accept it. When I was in Korea, I missed Syaoran and Asuna so much it felt like I was going to die. I've never been so far away from home."

Tomoyo nodded listening attentively.

"Now that everything is wrong again, I've been thinking. Maybe I need time away from Syaoran. Maybe that's the only way I'll ever really get to know who I am."

"You are not really thinking of leaving Japan are you?" Tomoyo said concerned.

"Why not, the agency called me and the offer is still open."

"What about Asuna, do you think she wants to be so far away from her father...and Syaoran...he won't let you take her away, he loves her so much...he won't even let you go."

She raised her shoulder "He'll have to deal with it. I have full custody of Asuna anyway. He's always so busy with his studies; he won't be able to take care of her if I leave."

"I wish I could understand where all this is coming from."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that startled the both of them. Tomoyo stood up "That's them."

"Them who?"

"Friends, Chiharu and Takashi and Eriol."

"Oh..." Sakura said recalling that Tomoyo had told her earlier that she was having friends over. Sakura stood up and followed Tomoyo. Chiharu and Takashi were her friends in High School and Eriol was Tomoyo's friend. He was friendly and studying graphic design and photography, and that was all she really knew about him.

The three friends walked in "Hi Sakura!" Chiharu and Takashi said.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Where is you cute little monster?" Takashi asked.

Sakura smiled "She's sleeping."

"I guess we best be quiet." Chiharu released a quiet giggle.

They sat by the balcony, they were sipping on wine and munching on snacks. Sakura could not help but notice how 'well acquainted' the Eriol and Tomoyo were. They sat next to each other and would stare at each other while the other one spoke. Sakura raised her eyebrows. Seeing them made her think of Syaoran and suddenly she was sad again.

One moment she pulled Tomoyo into the corner "You two are crushing on each other, I can't believe I didn't see it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Eriol." Sakura mused a chuckled "It's very cute."

Tomoyo blushed "I don't know what to do..." she said.

"Ask him out, clearly he likes you."

"But..."

"Some men have trouble asking, it's up to you. Syaoran used to always be so shy; he was so worked up around me. He used to always ask me if he could kiss me." She smiled.

Tomoyo took a deep breath "Don't you think it's pathetic that you always bring him up but you don't want to be with him?"

"Uh..."Sakura blushed.

The door bell rang. Sakura walked past Tomoyo "I'll get it."

She opened the door to find Syaoran staring at her.

She turned her head aside "What are you doing here?"

"Tomoyo invited me."

"Really." She sounded as though she did not believe him.

She let him in.

"Syaoran you're here." Tomoyo said "Do you want anything to drink?"

"A beer would be fine."

"Sakura, can you help our guest?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo irritated, her eyebrow jerking, and then she walked ahead of Syaoran and led him to the fridge. She opened it, took out a bottle of beer and practically shoved it in his chest.

He winced, not surprised at all. Before she could escape him, he stood in front of her.

"Syaoran, I really don't have time for this." She told him in a stern tone.

He took her hand "You and I are going to sort this out." She was not holding his hand back. He led her to the narrow corridor. Leaned on the wall on one side and she leaned on the wall right opposite him.

He looked at her, his features softening. Then he took a sip from the bottle of beer.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

He was quiet.

She tapped her foot against the tiles and looked at her watch, and then suddenly he spoke "How have you been?"

He didn't know where to begin, he had told her everything, and he had no new material to alter her mind.

She raised her shoulders "That's it...you dragged me all the way here for that?"

He shook his head "No, of course not."

"I want us to do all the things we spoke about at the beach house. It was so special and..." he tried to touch her face but immediately held his hand back.

"That stuff doesn't matter anymore, this thing between you and I has been crazy from day one... I'm thinking of moving."

"Moving where?" his eyebrows strategically rose.

She swallowed hard "Korea."

"Why? With Asuna?"

"I got a job offer and yes, with Asuna. Only for a year, so I can sort everything out."

"What do you have to sort out, that's rubbish. Do you really think you can get away from me Kinomoto? If you leave...I'll follow you. I can't live without you."

She gasped then put her hand over her mouth "You are not following me; please you have to let me do this."

"What you are doing is bullshit! You expect me to sit back and watch you take Asuna away. Hell no!" his eyebrow was jerking.

She broke into tears "You're the worst!"

"I'm trying my best to make things right again and you won't let me."

"Mummy!!" Asuna's voice came out from the room at the end of the corridor.

Sakura and Syaoran quickly ran to her. She was sitting in bed with tears in her eyes. They both rushed to her side.

"Sweet heart did you have a bad dream?" Syaoran asked.

Asuna shook her head; Sakura placed her hand over Asuna's damp forehead. She was breathing heavily "You have a fever." Sakura muttered worryingly.

"And spots!" she cried lifting up the sleeve of her top to show her parents the tiny red spots.

"Chicken pox." Syaoran said.

Sakura immediately pulled Asuna out of bed. She carried her, allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder.

"You think the clinic is still open."

He nodded "Let's go."

They bid their friends goodbye and started their way to the clinic. Sakura sat in the back seat with Asuna while Syaoran tried to pay attention to the road.

"They itch!" she cried clinging unto Sakura.

"Try not to scratch. They will go away soon and you'll be okay. Everyone gets chicken pox once in their life. Daddy and I also had chicken pox when we were kids." Sakura rubbed Asuna's back.

"It's because I ate too much chicken?" she asked innocently.

Sakura smiled "No, that's not it." She kissed her forehead.

She could hear Syaoran chuckle.

They sat in the lobby at the clinic, Asuna between them. The doctor saw Asuna and prescribed something that would make the itch go away. They ended up back at Sakura's house where they both fell asleep in Asuna's room. Syaoran fell asleep on the couch and Sakura lay next to Asuna.

When he woke up, he watched Asuna and Sakura as they slept. Sakura opened her eyes and yawned. She gently pulled herself away from Asuna.

"Did you mean it...are you really going to leave me?" he asked her, a serious look on his face.

"You make it sound as though I'm discarding you."

"That's how it feels like."

"You and I are heading different directions. The only thing keeping us together is her. We need time apart so that we can each find ourselves."

He slowly shook his head "All those things you said you wanted..."

"That's changed."

"I don't believe that. You are holding back."

She stood up and walked past him without saying anything.

"So much effort to get away from me." He muttered more heartbroken than he had ever been. "But you promised."

Flashback:

_"I could just die right now and I would be alright knowing that I have loved and have been loved in return by you." Fifteen year old Sakura looked at the sky, slowly closing her eyes. He was looking at her. His fingers knotted through hers, their shoulder blades gently touching._

"_Promise me that you'll never leave me, no matter how bad things get." He said in a shaky voice._

"Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm afraid of being alone, a world where there is no you and me."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."  
  
End of flashback

* * *

A week had passed since Asuna got chicken pox. She was all better now but Syaoran and Sakura hardly spoke.

"Is Daddy coming?" Asuna would constantly ask.

"Soon honey."

Though he spent time with Asuna, he never spent time with Asuna and Sakura together. Sakura had made up mind, she was going to leave. This was a once in a life time opportunity. She spent the whole week planning for the move.

There were boxes on the floor of her apartment and there were no pictures on the walls. No sign of Syaoran, he had not been there for two days. It was as though he was avoiding her.

She sealed the last box in the kitchen.

"Where are my toys?" Asuna at asked.

"Asuna, they are packed away." She told her.

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, use your imagination."

The front door opened and Tomoyo walked in. She looked around "It looks like your almost done."

"Almost? I'm ready to go."

Tomoyo looked in Sakura's face "Do you really want to do this?"

"What are you talking about? I've told you already."

"Fine, alright I'll stop, it's just that you are my best friend and I hate watching you..." she paused, she would only be bring up her disapproval. "Syaoran told me to give you this?" Tomoyo took out a white envelop "He wrote you a letter, isn't that romantic?"

Sakura raised her shoulders, pretending she did not care.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

Sakura half smiled and took it reluctantly. "I'll read it later."

"No, read it now." Tomoyo insisted.

"Fine, if you insist." Inside she had wanted to read it all along.

She opened it. It read.

"I wish I knew the right words to say to you to convince you to stay. How do you expect me to live without you when you are all I have ever known? When I'm with you I'm the person I want to be. I know I'm not perfect and hardly a romantic, I can't promise you the moon and the stars. I can't promise you perfection and that things will always be okay. I can only promise to love you forever. With us, someone always messes up and most of the time it's me. But what I like about us is that you always find a way back into my heart as I do yours. I would like to invite you to our prom night at Tomoeda High School tonight. I'll be waiting for you at eight." He heart beat so fast and her hands quivered.

"So...are you going to go?"

"I can't, my flight is tonight anyway." She rested her hand on the nearby counter.

"He also told me to deliver a dress and shoes to you, they are in my car."

Sakura's mouth slowly closed.

..................

AUTHORS Note: It's very short, but I hope it was still worth your time. Reviews pliz


	6. Chapter 6

**My Ex and I**

**Chapter 6**

**Kisses and goodbyes**

"What does that look on your face mean? Are you going? Please say you're going."

Sakura shook her head then raised her shoulders. She put the letter on the counter and said "I know how this story ends."

Confused, Tomoyo could feel her eyebrow jerk as she found herself feeling uncomfortable because of Sakura's behaviour. "Yes, it has a happy ending, you meet up with prince charming, you say you're sorrys and you live happily ever after."

"No Tomoyo." Sakura said stubbornly. She put her hands over her chest "The prince promises never to hurt me again but...he always finds a way to." She said sadly.

"But...but..." Tomoyo took the letter "If love was so easy it wouldn't be any fun."

Sakura turned away from Tomoyo, she played with her fingers.

"Can you drive us to the airport?" she suddenly spoke.

Tomoyo sighed "...sure..but." She said reluctantly in a deep unstable tone. All the right words escaped her mouth.

Sakura turned around and smiled. "I'm going to miss you; we have to talk every day. Without you I think I'm going to go mad. You can't really talk to the other models, their all so stuck up and full of themselves." Sakura said.

Tomoyo plastered a smile almost as fake as Sakuras "I promise."

"Our flight leaves at 10 tonight."

"No problem."

Suddenly the door bell rang, Sakura glided across the room. She opened the door, it was her father. He smiled at her, his kind eyes filled with emotion.

"Dad wipe off that look on your face, I'm only leaving for a year." She said hugging him "I need to just..." she had forgotten why she was moving.

"I know..." he told her simply.

Tomoyo left a few minutes after that. Asuna finally greeted her grandfather; she climbed into his arms and laughed joyfully. Sakura stood against the counter, her father noticed something on the counter, a letter. He picked it up.

"Dad...don't read that..." Sakura tried to snatch it out of his hand.

He looked at it then read it quickly. He looked at Sakura "Well..."

She raised her shoulders "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go?" he said putting Asuna down.

"Of course not." She said in resentment.

"I just don't understand you, you spent almost seven years of your life trying to prove to me that he loves you and you love him. And now that nothing is right, you're ready to leave it all behind."

"Nothing has been right for a long time." She said sadly.

There was a long pause; Asuna pulled her grandfathers hand begging for his attention "We're going away." She said sadly "Will you be coming?"

"Not this time sweet heart." He patted her tiny head.

"I don't know why you are suddenly on Syaoran's side. All these years you've hated him."

"I'm on your side Sakura. I don't hate Syaoran. I never have. But I always knew that he would take you away from me. I just always knew it. When you first met him, you let go of my hands and ran off to see him."

She was quiet.

"What every parent wants is to watch their kids have a happy easy life so when I found out you were pregnant; I thought I failed as a parent. I knew your life would change and you would have to force yourself to be an adult about it. I didn't want you to go through that. I wasn't mad...I was afraid."

She swallowed hard.

"If there is one thing I'm certain about is that Syaoran adores you. He's a young man, give him a break. He will mess up but that does not mean that he loves you any less than he ever has."

She nodded "But..."

"No Buts' young lady." He smiled at her.

He hugged her. Sakura was still in his arms. She knew that she was being stubborn but she felt like she had to be.

Her father left an hour after that.

Late at night, two hours before her flight, she sat in an empty room on the floor. She was staring at the dress that was hanging up against the wall. A beautiful knee length champagne dress. He always knew what looked good on her. She stared at it, concentrating hard.

"I don't want to go anymore." Asuna said walking into the room, interrupting her train of thought.

She smiled. "Come sit with me."

Asuna walked slowly towards Sakura and sat next to her. She looked up at the dress "Daddy got it." She pointed at it with a smile on her face.

Sakura nodded "Yes."

"Will he be coming?"

"Next time."

She looked down and sighed "That means never ever right?"

Sakura was surprised; sometimes she undermined Asuna because of her age. "You will see him."

"But I want to see him now." She moaned "It's not fair!" she pouted.

"You're not like all the mommy and daddies." She said with tears in her eyes "He goes and sometimes he goes for too long." She started to cry "I miss my daddy."

Sakura held her closer. She missed him too but she had to deny any thought of him. She had to shun all memories of him or else she would not move on.

"Asuna, moving is not so bad. We get to go on a plane and see a new place."

She moved up and buried her head in Sakura's chest "But I don't want to move, I want to stay here with you and Daddy, like last time...we can be a family."

In her head Sakura thought "I've made up my mind, she doesn't understand now but someday she will." Tears filled Sakura's eyes suddenly and she started crying.

"You miss him too." Asuna cried out, her voice incoherent.

Sakura gave her a slight node.

"He's waiting for me..." she thought "...but I'm late...I'm too late."

Asuna withdrew her head. Sakura wiped away the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead "Don't cry, everything will be just fine, I promose."

* * *

He ambled to a park bench, his hands were trembling. He was carrying his jacket in his hands. The first buttons of his shirt were undone. A night wasted, completely wasted. He sat on a park bench. He wished he could crawl underneath it and hide. She was on her way to the airport, he anticipated. He thought of his little girl and his heart broke at the fact that he didn't even get to say good bye.

He looked up at the stars, it seemed like he was the only person on the planet. He wanted to cry, he was trying his best to be strong but he felt all alone. _'She promised she would never leave him...she promised.'_

"Can I join you?" A female voice startled him.

He looked up; he sighed then rolled his eyes dramatically, not the woman he was hoping to see. "How is it that you always find me? I'm almost certain that you put a tracking device in my cell phone."

"I was taking a stroll, I live across the road remember."

He sighed, lines of frustration on his face.

"If you want me to leave, I will."

She said her legs threatening to move. She was standing still, she looked rather tragic.

He looked up into her face; he could hardly see her properly. It was too dark.

"No...stay." he dreaded saying that, but to him, he had nothing else to lose.

"You look nice; I've never seen your hair so neat." She said.

"Save the compliments." He told her in the harshest of tones.

She pouted but nonetheless sat next to him "It hurts so much when you're mean to me."

"You brought that on yourself."

"Well, I'm sorry. This time I really mean it." She moved a little bit further from him "I've learnt my lesson."

Syaoran was silent.

"I've learnt that Syaoran Li is never single, even when he is single...he's never really single. He's not a single being."

He looked at her, and then he looked away.

"You're sad." She pointed out.

"I'm not...sad." he said in a heavy tone that told her that he was indeed sad.

"So what happened, you're all dressed up."

He looked at the ground and played with his fingers.  
"Sakura is gone."

Meiling's eyebrows shot up "Gone...just like that? Because of me?"

"No, it's not your fault, it was all mine."

She patted him on the shoulder "I am very sorry."

"What am I going to do now? I have nothing. What am I supposed do when the best part of me was Sakura. I'm all choked up here and...she's okay." He said sadly "I have absolutely nothing."

"Was this your attempt to make her stay?"

He nodded "I guess I'm not romantic enough."

"You're very romantic, you're kind and handsome; drop dead gorgeous..." she paused "I'm sorry, I'm going out over the line."

He was once more silent.

"I bet you're hard to get over. Sakura is the luckiest girl in the world, it's such a shame that she can't see that." She looked at him "From the way I see it; you love her more than she loves you."

He's heart beat at the statement. He was afraid that it might be true. He shook his head, that's not true. We love each other equally.

"That's not what I see. But that's just me."

"Is this one of your attempts to seduce me?"

She laughed "No, those days are over. I know now, you can't force someone to love you. But can you blame me really, you are the full package...it would have been any girl who got the opportunity to know you and I think they would have fallen in love with you just as I have."

He said nothing to that.

She stood up "I hate seeing you so sad and alone."

She took a step back "I hope, you can be happy and that Sakura can see that you two are meant for each other."

"_This girl is fuck'n nuts, I don't know if I should believe her or..."_ He thought.

"I won't ever bring back this topic up. Can we pretend? I promise I won't do anything. I'll get over you."

He slightly nodded.

"Good night Syaoran Li."

* * *

Syaoran opened his eyes, unable to sleep. He found himself lying motionless in bed, staring at the ceiling. How he wished he was dead. Nothing made any sense at all. The apartment was empty, all of his roommates had gone home for the holidays, and he had no home to go to. He thought of Sakura, all the things she had set out to do; now she could do them and he won't be in her way. Isn't that what love is about, setting the people you love free?

How did he get so lost? He thought of Asuna, he never even got to say goodbye. The clock ticked very slowly, it was as though it was making fun of him it seemed to saying _"You stupid fool...you couldn't make her want you."_

He slowly closed his eyes.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of heels clicking against the wood outside of his apartment. He covered his eyes, "drunk neighbours." He muttered bitterly.

Then it started again.

He got out of bed, still in his boxer shorts and a white t-shirt.

He opened the front door and took a peep. There was no one outside. He walked out, and then something caught his attention immediately. There was a person in a white trench coat sitting on the first step on the staircase not too far from the door. He slowly smiled and she slowly turned her head to look at him. Her emerald eyes were watery, as though she was about to cry. She squinted her eyes then smiled quickly standing up.

She dusted the invisible dust off the dress behind her coat and cleared her throat.

She swallowed hard, her eyes begging him to say something, she was out of words, and she needed him to make this moment come alive.

"You...you're here." He finally spoke taking small slow steps towards her.

She nodded. She squatted and picked up a picnic box from the floor. "Get dressed; we're going for a picnic.

He looked at her confused. Clearly she was unstable, she seemed nervous and unsure. He moved a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Slowly her hands encircled him and she closed his eyes, she convinced herself that she deserved this, maybe she did not deserve a guy like Syaoran but at that moment all she really needed was a hug. The basket slipped from the tips of her fingers.

He held her so close, she could feel his heart beating next to hers and for a second, their heartbeat entwined. She was at peace, she was home.

He slowly released her, she was tempted to kiss him...but then held back. He held her head in the palm of his hands and looked at her as though she was not real but a figment of his imagination.

"You came back, where is Asuna?" He said in a half whisper that only told her how happy he was.

She nodded as his hands found their way to her hips where they soon settled. "She's with Tomoyo." She said softly. "I can't leave you...I won't ever, I love you so much Syaoran. I can't live without you."

He smiled and touched the tip of her nose with the tip of his index finger "I could have told you that." He said with an arrogant smile.

"I'm serious...I want us to be together." Her face turned red.

She sat down on the step and he sat next to her.

"I know you are." His hand went right around her neck and he forced her to rest on his shoulder blade.

"Do you remember when we were young?"

"You make us sound old."

"We kind of are. We don't do the same things and act the same way like people our age do, and to be honest I'm fine with that."

She withdrew her head "I'm sorry, I missed the prom and everything...but I brought a picnic basket." She picked the basket from the ground. He released her.

"It's two in the morning babe, we can't have a picnic now..." he laughed at the idea.

She took his hand "We'll have it on your living room floor." She said excited.

When she got into the apartment, she looked down at the floor; she could already see dust bites. She swallowed hard. "This doesn't look sanitary."

"The floor on my bedroom floor is clean." He said pulling her hand.

They walked into his bedroom. He turned on the lamp light and she pulled out a blanket from the basket.

"I know that this is hardly romantic..."

"You sound like me." He chuckled.

"Well, it isn't." She said in a soft voice.

"It is." He said to her, "It's very romantic."

She took off her jacket, he smiled at the sight of her wearing the dress her bought for her. "You look so beautiful." He said, now he was having trouble keeping his eyes off of her. She blushed and creased the dress with her hands.

"Thanks." Her face suddenly turned a deep colour of red. There was something she had been thinking about, she just didn't know how else to say it to him. She took his hand and said softly "Come with me."

She lead him to the balcony. She wanted to be somewhere a little more romantic, a place to give the moment a meaning so she could remember it for the rest of her life. He looked down at the city.

"Tokyo can be so beautiful." He told her staring up at the city lights. Her hand quivered under his grasp.

"Are you cold." He asked pulling her into his arms. She shook her head; her head was buried in his chest.

"I'm nervous." She said in a soft voice.

He smiled "You? Nervous around me?"

She pulled away from his arms and looked him seriously in the eyes. "I can never say this enough but I love you. I must have done something right to have had someone like you all of my life. No one makes me feel the way you do."

He smiled looking deeply into her eyes.

"...that's why I want you to ask me again."

He was confused at first, but then it all came together. He stroked her soft porcelain cheek.

"I'll say yes this time, I promise."

"Sakura, are you asking me to marry you." He said. He strategically raised his eyebrows.

Sakura's face was now as bright as a red as neon light "No, I'm asking you to ask me to marry you."

He smiled from ear to ear "You look so cute when you're nervous."

"Please Syaoran; don't keep me waiting too long. My heart is beating so fast I think I'm going to collapse." She took his hand and held it over her heart "See...so just ask."

He felt the rapid beat of her heart and slowly his heartbeat started to match hers "It's always you...so...will you be my wife?"

"YES!" she said quickly falling into his arms. He hugged her and laughed joyfully.

.................

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table "07:00" she muttered. Syaoran was still lying next to her. She had left his and apartment an hour earlier. She went to the convenient store down the road. While he slept, she watched him then smiled. She ran her fingers through his hair and at the feel of her soft hands he opened his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." He said turning to look at her. She sat on top of the sheets. She was wearing a white bra and his blue boxer shorts. "Oh, so that's where my underwear went."

She giggled.

"There is something you must know. I mean, last night you proposed and now...well it's so much good news all at once."

He sat up "Well..."

"I went to the convenient store and bought one of those things...what I'm trying to say is that I'm pregnant."

His eyebrows shot up...there was a slowly smile emerging on his lips "What...you're...how?"

"You asked that question the last time." She laughed "At the beach house, remember when I told you that I wanted another baby, I really meant it. There wasn't a single time when we made love that...it was safe." She said coyly. "I wasn't on the pill, you just assumed I was." She said it with such enthusiasm.

He sat up, hugged her then kissed her lips. She lay on her back next to him. He put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder "Things are going to get better." He said softly.

**The End**

**A/N: Hey guys, last chapter finally. Thanks for all the support, this story was originally supposed to be three chapters but the reviews were so awesome I had to extend it. Most of ya'll had different opinions on the last chapter and I like that. It makes writing this stuff really worth it. Before anyone starts requesting an epilogue, let me say it up front, there will be no epilogue for this story BUT i am writing a prequel. I don't know how soon I can publish it, i've got a hectic life, but it will be as soon as I can. It will be about the time everyone was in high school, and it will be like one long chaper. Thnx again.**


End file.
